Karaoke!
by ThePersonThing
Summary: Chaptah tree fitty! ... Three. Pudding sneaks into the random karaoke place and chaos ensues... Ichigo gets glasses.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't even own this fic! Why would I own the ebul song "Lovefool"? And TMM. If I had ANY part in the creation of TMM, Masaya wouldn't exist, Ryou would constantly try to lick peoples' shoes, Keiichiro would be an idiot, Purin and Taruto would be in luverly love, Deep Blue would be a bunny, and Kish would actually get Ichigo's love at some point in the storyline . Oh, and, I don't own any magical mushrooms!   
  
TheAlterEgoThing: You DO own the fic, and what do magical mushrooms have to do with it?  
  
ThePersonThing: ... WHAT SHE SAID! Anyways.... Give me titles. I can't think of a title.  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: Why not the name of the song?  
  
ThePersonThing: Because everyone ELSE does that!  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: Someone please save me...  
  
Ichigo and Masaya sat in a random karaoke-ey place, watching some girl with a really irritating voice sing some stupid song that Hilary Dufflebag(A/N: please, Hilary Duff fans, don't flame me Oo; I can't control who I hate!) made. She finished and only her boyfriend clapped, and that was out of pity. Suddenly Kish oofed up on stage. Ichigo stared.   
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE, KISH?!?!" Everyone turned to see Ichigo screaming at the top of her lungs at the random floatey dude on stage that they now knew as Kish. "Uh... Sorry." She smiled and tried to act as normal as possible. Masaya just smiled and nodded, because he's an idiot.  
For some reason, the lights dimmed, and then the music started playing.  
"Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
you love me no longer, I know  
and maybe there is nothing  
that I can do to make you do  
Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
that I ought to stick to another girl  
a girl that really deserves me  
but I think you do!"  
Ichigo was now giving the alien on stage "the angry look of doom", which really wasn't that scary. 'I never loved you in the FIRST PLACE...' She thought.  
"So I cry, I pray and I beg  
Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
Love me love me  
say that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you..."  
By now Ichigo had left the building, sick of the poor lovesick alien's little song. Masaya didn't even notice, for he was rocking side to side in time with the beat. Kish sang the next few verses, painfully oblivious to the fact the person he had directed the song to had left after the second verse.  
After the song was over, he flew with his eyes closed, bearing a bouquet, over to where he THOUGHT Ichigo still was, and held out the bouquet. He felt the bouquet being taken from his hands, and then laughing filled his elfy ears. His eyes snapped open, and he saw Masaya stroking the bouquet like it was his baby.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!" He yelled, and latched onto Kish.  
"Damnit! NOT YOU! WHERE'D ICHIGO GO?!" Masaya sniffed.  
"Who?" He said through his tears.  
"... I hate you. MORE." He snatched his bouquet back and poofed.  
Masaya was forever heartbroken.   
(Teh END)  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: You are NEVER to have orange soda at 6 A.M. and then start writing, AGAIN.

ThePersonThing: Aww. cries For now I'll just call this "Karaoke!" until I can get a decent name for it.  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: ... You're so stubborn...  
  
ThePersonThing: Yep. Why do you think I refuse to watch Witch Hunter Robin?  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: You said it was because you didn't want to see witches catch other witches...  
  
ThePersonThing: See? Stubborness.  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: This is over.  
  
(End END)  
  
ThePersonThing: THAT WAS MY JOB! END!  
  
(End End END)


	2. Is that Retasu?

ThePersonThing: There wasn't supposed to be a chapter two... oh well.  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: I tried to stop her.  
  
Disclaimer: I never claimed to own anything except for maybe the fic.  
  
Ichigo, Masaya, and Kish sat in the back on the random karaoke place, Masaya clinging to Kish, having gotten over his heartbreak and having decided Kish was kidding when he said he didn't love him, Kish desperately trying to pull away, and Ichigo glaring at Kish for stealing her boyfriend. Retasu(A/N: I can't spell. I think it might be "Rettasu") sat quietly across the room. Today, she would sing on the stage! Everyone would love her, right? Yet she couldn't shake the image of herself dropping the microphone and breaking it, and some pieces shocking an audience member.  
  
As some dude that had a voice like nails on a chalkboard finished, Retasu decided she would atleast try. Walking up onto the stage, Retasu blushed a bit.  
  
"Is that Lettuce?" Ichigo whispered to Kish, too shocked to realize she was still angry at him. He looked up for a second, forgetting he was busy trying to escape.  
  
"Yep, that's Retasu."  
  
"Shoosh, honey! Someone's about to sing!" Kish glared at Masaya for calling him honey.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Retasu ran off the stage, dropped the mic onto someone's head, and was never seen anywhere near the place again.  
  
"... I guess someone WASN'T about to sing." Masaya said, letting the green-haired alien he had been almost attached to. Kish took this chance to get sufficient oxygen, which he had been deprived of.  
  
"Now you look here, we're not a couple, we never were! You just DECIDED we were! I'm not a homosexual! I-" He was cut off by Masaya, who started bawling and ran off crying. "... Oh well. Atleast I don't have to be gay anymore."  
  
(Endy Wendy ate a pen... Dy.)  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: Good god. 


	3. ChapterTwoandaHalf

Short Interlude: Kish meets the Author!  
  
ThePersonThing: ::sketching her random alien TMM fan-char, singing her "No More Penguins" song in Japanese, broken Japanese(I'll actually record it for anyone who wants to hear XD)::  
  
Kish: ::poofs over:: ... ::stares as she sings her happy little song and draws her crappy art::  
  
ThePersonThing: ::looks up:: MY LOVE! You've RETURNED!!! ::glomps::  
  
Kish: ::starts crying:: HOW MANY PSYCHOTIC AUTHORS DO I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH?!  
  
ThePersonThing: Well, Let's see... Sakura Sohma, Dark-Goddess17, olivebran13, though you didn't seem to mind her... KrysofDeath-  
  
Kish: Okay, I get the point!  
  
ThePersonThing: Amme Moto, I think. Or did she just bug Masaya and Ichigo? Oh well. I have memory loss issues.   
  
Kish: smacks his forehead Gah. Why did I come see you, anyways?!  
  
(flashback)  
  
Pie: If you really want her to make Masaya stop stalking you, go ask her. You KNOW she will just make him do it again, with her author-ness.  
  
Tart: ::mumbles:: Author-ness isn't a word...  
  
Pie: Shut up, Tart!  
  
Kish: ... But what if she's annoying?!  
  
Pie: Shut up and do it!  
  
Kish: Fine! ::poofs to go see the author of this terrifyingly bad fic::  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Kish: ... Damn.  
  
ThePersonThing: Since you came, you can now be in the random parts before and after the stories, with me and my alter ego!  
  
Kish: GAH! NO!  
  
ThePersonThing: C'mon Kishy-chan! I know ya love me!  
  
Kish: You hooked me up with the dude who stole my koneko! No way in HELL that I love you!  
  
ThePersonThing: You could just poof away!  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: Quick! Do it now! She's insane!  
  
Kish: You don't have to tell me twice! ::poofs::  
  
ThePersonThing: Now why'd ya do that?  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: Just trying to save an innocent life.  
  
ThePersonThing: Innocent? He tried to destroy the world! ... Or atleast the inhabitants!  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: So? You said yourself that humans are the downfall of Earth.  
  
ThePersonThing: ... This is over, damnit.  
  
Short Inderlude: End.  
  
(What? I was bored. And tired. And feeling to sexy for my car.  
  
Alter Ego: YOU DON'T HAVE A CAR!) 


	4. The Song That Really Should End

ThePersonThing: By some chance, I got the urge to write again!  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: Darn...  
  
ThePersonThing: Not my fault.  
  
Pudding snuck into the random karaoke place(we'll just call it RKP) behind her friends Ichigo, Masaya, Kish, and Retasu, who wasn't actually there because she was being a coward. Pudding looked up onto the small stage at some American southerner singing Achy Breaky Heart, causing the audience to gag. Her eyes sparkled. She could perform! As the Southerner left the stage, she backflipped up onto it and started spinning plates.  
  
In the audience, Kish was trying to ignore the fact Masaya was leaning dangerously close to him, when suddenly Ichigo whispered to Kish and Masaya, asking if girls that young were aloud. They both looked up at Pudding.  
  
"Isn't that your friend? The hyper little girl who has weird colored eyes?" Masaya asked.  
  
"Yep. Mew Pudding." Kish commented. Ichigo gave a funny look at the figure on the stage, before getting up and leaving to visit her optometrist. The rest of the audience was getting annoyed.  
  
"You're supposed to SING!"  
  
"Sing? YAY!" The random dude who said that suddenly felt he had given her a bad idea.  
  
"Oooh... It is the song that never ends  
  
it just goes on and on my friends  
  
some people started singing it not knowing what it was  
  
and now they'll keep on singing it forever just because  
  
It is the song that never ends  
  
it just goes on and on my friends  
  
some people started singing it not knowing what it was  
  
and now they'll keep on singing it forever just because  
  
It is the song that never ends  
  
it just goes on and on my friends  
  
some people started singing it not knowing what it was  
  
and now they'll keep on singing it forever just because"  
  
At this point, half the audience including Kish was writhing on the floor covering their ears. Masaya just sang along. Ichigo, who had just returned from the optometrist wearing glasses with pink frames, stared at everything going on, and then left.  
  
"MAKE IT END ALREADY!"  
  
Pudding stopped, and then pondered. "But it never ends... Oh well!" She hopped off the stage and cartwheeled out the front door.  
  
Everyone at the RKP was relieved.  
  
Kish was in a coma.  
  
Masaya had died from braindeadness.  
  
Ichigo had decided glasses were for geeks and was now walking into trees in the woods.  
  
But that won't stop the authoress from putting them all in the next chapter.  
  
(End)  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: That was scarier than usual...  
  
ThePersonThing: Thanks!  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: Not a compliment.  
  
ThePersonThing: Aww...  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: And why'd you put your favorite character in a coma?!  
  
ThePersonThing: Because with my author-ness I can bring 'im out of it.  
  
TheAlterEgoThing: I still say authoress isn't a word...  
  
(End of the end) 


End file.
